dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leot
Leot is the protagonist and main female character of "High School DxD: Goddess Resurrection. Born in the New World many years after the Great Fall, she lost her parents to the demons and angels, and has since sworn vengeance against both races, joining the New World Order at a young age. She is the partner of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Leot is a young woman in her mid-teens, bearing long platinum blonde hair and gray eyes, wearing a blue dress with a leather guard over the upper body. Below, she wears purple stockings with a black circlet around her thighs and ankles, along with knee-high leather boots. She typically carries her Cerberus strapped over her shoulder. Unlike other members of the Longinus Divison, she doesn't wear a mask over the lower half of her face. Personality True to her nature as someone who was born in the New World, Leot is serious and stoic, as well as anti-social, choosing to very rarely interact or bond with anyone else in her group. This is due to having witnessed many of her comrades falling in battle before her eyes, which has led to her belief that all life will eventually die, and has thus closed herself off from others entirely. This is best shown in her fighting style: while she is willing to work with others, she does not cooperate with them and acts on her own. Underneath this, she is still a girl at heart, and while her reactions are subdued and otherwise deadpan, she collects various 'cute' items that catch her fancy. Leot harbors a deep hate towards both the angels and the demons, holding them accountable for the deaths of her parents, which died in the conflict between the two races. As such, she is unwilling to side or fight with them, and above all else, refuses to make contracts with the more 'sane' lesser demons from the 72 Pillars. However, following her encounters with the likes of Gabriel and Michael from the Messiah's Order, and Rias from the Fell Satanael Order, she has developed doubts about whether or not they are truly evil. Regarding her partnership with Issei, it is a complex one at best. Unlike a good deal of characters, she is otherwise uncaring of his perverse attitude, showing no reaction when he saw her naked and walking past him with a blank look. She is willing to work with him, but only because it was necessary. However, their partnership changes when he willingly took a blow for her, which also led to him becoming infected by Aether, which slowly turns one into a Devil. Since then, Leot has begun developing a "true" partnership with him, cooperating and coordinating with his movements. It is implied in each storyline of Goddess Resurrection, Leot has begun to develop romantic feelings for him, the earliest of such implications shown by her aggressive nature around Rias whenever she flirts with him. History A child born in the New World many years after the Great Fall, Leot's childhood is otherwise unknown, save for the fact that she had lost her mother and father, who were apart of the New World Order and engaging both demons and angels. As a result, she grew to despise the two races, vowing revenge against them. She would then join the NWO, quickly rising through the ranks before she eventually apart of the Longinus Division: Cao Cao's personal unit. Leot would also join the Recon group, investigating a danger zone near the outskirts of Valhalla, where reports of a new cluster of life pods were found. Among those pods would be Issei Hyoudou. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Having been trained since an early age, Leot is a master of various forms of martial arts, such as karate, jujitsu, and even boxing. However, she mainly prefers the usage of her legs, given that they are three times stronger than one's arms. Expert Marksman: Leot is arguably one of the best shots in the Longinus Division. She can shoot up to two kilometers away and hit her target with ease, though her primary style is with either a handgun or her trusted Cerberus High-Caliber Sniper Rifle. Increased Stamina: Compared to others, Leot is able to fight for long periods of time. According to one member, she fought against a powerful demon for at least two hours by herself without any backup before showing signs of exhaustion. Equipment '''Cerberus High-Caliber Sniper Rifle: '''Leot's primary weapon. A prototype of the mass-produced Hydra Anti-Demon rifles, it has exceptionally long range, and capable of piercing through the thickest hides. It also utilizes energy-based firepower rather than actual bullets, recharging with the Aether in the air. Trivia * Leot's appearance is based off of Mia Karnstein, a partner for the protagonist in Bandai Namco's "Code VEIN." * Leot is fifteen years old, making her three years younger than Issei. ** She joined the New World Order when she was twelve, meaning her parents died three years ago. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Goddess Resurrection Characters